This invention relates to the transmission of signals over optical fibers, and more particularly to multiplex and to demultiplex transmission systems.
1. Prior Art Statement
It is a known process to multiplex information to be sent over a radar data link. However, this system is very costly and complex for a large number of signals. A large number of components are required so that size and weight are also a factor.
2. Summary of the Invention
In accordance with the present invention a multiplex/demultiplex system is provided to transmit data over an optical fiber.